With the growth of digital information technology and infrastructure, a great deal of critical information is stored on large-scale electronic systems by individuals, corporations, and governments. Internet and other networking technologies allow rapid and effectively cost-free duplication of significant amounts of data stored electronically. Innumerable data files may be accessed and copied without regard to location in real time. While such ease of access to critical information can increase productivity, the risk of misappropriation of sensitive and restricted information also increases. The frequency of such operations grows as data sets and the number of people and entities accessing those data sets grow to enormous sizes, and cannot each be monitored individually without degrading or eliminating many, if not all, of the advantages of instant and unfettered access to significant amounts of digital data.